


Lioness Yang's Ears Are Her Weakness

by LionXiaoLong



Series: Lioness Yang One-Shots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunas Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you play with yang's lion ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness Yang's Ears Are Her Weakness

Whenever yang got angry. Her eyes would turn red and she would literally be on fire, but if someone scratched or pet her lion ears she would instantly calm down and become a churring little cub.

Ruby discovered this when they were kids. Yang got angry and frustrated at losing a game. Ruby scratched Yang,s ears not knowing the effects and were surprised but happy that she could calm her big sister.

Weiss discovered this trick while helping yang with her homework. Yang was getting frustrated and refused help to answer a question. She remembered Ruby saying something about her Faunas ears. Weiss pet them and found the reaction from yang very cute. She was then able to properly help yang withe her home work.

Blake had a feeling that if she touched her girlfriends lion ears she would turn to mush. She was right and now uses this on her whenever she wishes to take charge in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
